


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: When Blair is persuaded to do a favour for a friend, at first Jim isn't happy.  But then he is...
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This story was written for Patt, who asked me for something much lighter than my usual fare. It is intended to offer some cheer in these troubled times, so with her permission, I thought I'd share. Hope it works for you. :)
> 
> Kate x

**Puppy Dog Eyes _by Katef_**   


**_A story for Patt :)_**  


**Jim:**  


**Cascade PD MCU bullpen:**  


Friday afternoon, and Detective Jim Ellison shut down his computer and stretched luxuriously, a self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face. He had just completed the final report on the case he had just closed, along with the invaluable assistance of his partner, and he was now looking forward to an evening of relaxation with said partner. The case had been a messy one, although this time without any actual bloodshed involved, which would undoubtedly have pleased Blair no end, but even so, it had left a bad taste in the mouth. Councilman Ike Barstow was a sleaze, but had managed to finagle his way into the Mayor’s ‘Inner Circle’ in City Hall, such that when an anonymous whistleblower had pointed the finger at him accusing him of fraud and embezzlement of taxpayers’ money, potential embarrassment to His Honour had seen the case passed immediately up to Major Crimes. Or more specifically, to Major Crimes’ most effective investigative team; Detective Ellison and his partner and guide, grad student Blair Sandburg. Blair might still be officially classed as a civilian ride-along, but no one in Simon Banks’ unit would question his right to be there. Because not only did he do sterling service backing up his partner, and helping out anyone else who should ask him, but he was also directly responsible for the dramatic improvement in Jim’s outlook and attitude towards his colleagues, for which the young man earned everyone’s undying gratitude; not least Simon’s. 

As far as this case was concerned, it was Blair who had actually spotted the inconsistencies in Barstow’s finances which had led to his downfall, and Jim was smugly proud of his young partner’s input, especially as Blair had also done most of the tedious paperwork this morning before leaving for the U for afternoon lectures he couldn’t miss. His grateful partner therefore intended to show him just how much his efforts were appreciated by treating him to a Thai takeout and an evening kicking back and relaxing in front of the TV. 

And even better would be their passionate making out, because Jim was happy to acknowledge that Blair was now his partner in all ways, and he couldn’t be more contented with his lot. Not that they were ‘out’ at the PD, because even if they weren’t ashamed of their love, it was no one else’s business but their own what they got up to at home, and they didn’t want or need to cause problems for their friend and captain by confessing their new relationship to Simon. He, like most of their friends, had already guessed as much anyway, but what he didn’t know officially, he didn’t have to do anything about, and that suited them all. 

As if aware of Jim’s thoughts, the man himself summoned his subordinate in his usual fashion, growling peremptorily, “Ellison! My office!” and Jim’s smirk was wry as he picked up his printed report en route to the captain’s inner sanctum, grinning sardonically at H and Rafe as he passed their desks. 

Entering the office, his grin widened as he met Simon’s ferociously scowling gaze, knowing that it was all for show in this instance. “You yelled, sir?” he asked innocently, eyebrow quirked quizzically as his cornflower blue eyes sparkled mischievously. 

The response had the desired effect, and Simon chuckled ruefully as he shook his head. “Sit down, Jim,” he said, indicating the seat across from his desk. “I won’t keep you long, man. Just wanted to say that His Honour the Mayor has been on the phone to me, singing yours and the kid’s praises for solving his little ‘problem’ so quickly and quietly. He appreciates that your tactful handling of the case has minimised the embarrassment he might have suffered, and in an election year, he certainly didn’t need any of that! 

“Anyhow, what pleases him pleases me too, and the Chief and Commissioner also, so why don’t you take off now, and take an extra day? You can take the kid away camping or something over a long weekend and come back on Tuesday. Weather’s supposed to be reasonable for a change, and you two deserve it. As long as Sandburg can get the time off at the U, that is. 

“Whatever, take it while the going’s good, man, because I don’t make these offers very often, as you well know!” and his grin widened as he watched Jim’s reaction. 

“Thanks, sir, I appreciate it, and I’m sure I can speak for Blair also. Even if he can’t get Monday off, we’ll enjoy the weekend anyhow. And here’s the finished report, all ready for your perusal, Captain. Blair did most of it this morning, so it should be all in order. 

“Have a good one yourself, Simon,” he added, smiling warmly at the big man as he handed over the sheaf of papers, and at Simon’s approving nod, he turned and left the office, eager now to be on his way. 

Nodding cheerfully and murmuring his farewells to his colleagues as he crossed the bullpen to grab his coat and make his escape, his smile remained in place as he took the elevator down to the parking garage and headed for his beloved classic F150 truck ‘Sweetheart’. He was still smiling as he left the garage and headed for home, eagerly anticipating the welcome he knew he would get on arrival, and also Blair’s undoubted reaction when he heard of Simon’s offer. 

He was in too good a mood for once to snarl at the normal downtown rush hour traffic, his habitual aggressive impatience contained even in sight of the handful of crazies who seemed to think that the road belonged to them and them alone, and to hell with everyone else. Now wasn’t the time to indulge in road rage, not when he had a warm armful of guide waiting for him. 

As he drove, he let his thoughts roam free, unsurprisingly settling on contemplating his young lover, and how he had gotten so lucky. From the very first time he saw the young grad student, he had been struck by the kid’s attractiveness. Beauty, even, although he had refused to acknowledge it for the longest time. In the early days, he was prepared to put up with the kid’s constant chatter and aggravating energy levels simply because he desperately needed the help and advice the student could offer him at a time when he honestly thought he was going insane. However, he had had to admit that the young man grew on him, and the sheer amount of support and backup Blair had provided, even in the face of real danger was humbling. Oh, he recognised that he hadn’t been the most receptive or grateful on many occasions, uncomfortable with the pedestal on which the kid had placed him, and he felt guilty about that. And he also felt some residual guilt about the occasion which had finally ended up by bringing him to his senses, so to speak. 

It was after he had told Simon and Blair that he needed to get away by himself. To get some space away from Blair’s constant presence and from being treated as Simon’s tame pit bull. Heck, he had even told the kid that he needed a break from Blair constantly being in Jim’s face, which wasn’t exactly true, even if he felt like it was at the time. He knew that he hadn’t been at all happy when they followed him to Clayton Falls anyway, but when he thought that he was going to lose Blair to that phony plague he had been brought up short. Although he had stayed on for a few days after they had dealt with the situation, and Blair had thankfully recovered enough to go home with Simon, Jim had realised just how much his partner meant to him, and how much he owed him. And from that point, it wasn’t a great step at all to accept that he loved Sandburg. Was _in love_ with Sandburg, and only needed the courage to admit it to Blair’s face. 

And that, of course, had been a terrifying prospect in itself. Oh, he hadn’t thought that Blair would be mad at him, or even laugh in his face, because he was far too gentle and open-minded a person for that, but the thought that he couldn’t or wouldn’t reciprocate was gut-wrenching. But it had to be done, so as soon as Jim had returned home, he had taken his courage in both hands and first apologised to Blair for his behaviour, and then rather nervously declared his love for his roomie and partner. 

And Blair had literally thrown himself into Jim’s waiting arms, his reactions too enthusiastic and spontaneous to be faked, and the rest was history, as they say. From that point onwards, they hadn’t looked back, their love for each other growing daily and their partnership developing both at home and at work until they were virtually joined at the hip. 

And for someone who had always claimed to seek solitude and privacy, Jim had found out that he couldn’t have been more mistaken, even self-deluding. Blair truly was the other half of his soul, and together they were unstoppable. 

Not that they were all sweetness and light all the time, of course. They had their disagreements, for sure. Even out-and-out spats, both domestically and in the workplace, but they never held grudges and the make-up sex was something else. Jim’s grin grew wicked at that, his eyes knowing and gleaming with lust as he pictured his lover spread beneath him on their big bed, his eyes glowing with desire and adoration that was for Jim and Jim alone. 

_And that’s enough of that, Jim, my son,_ he thought, shaking himself out of his delightful reverie. _Concentrate on your driving so you get home in one piece, otherwise you won’t be enjoying Blair’s delicious body any time soon!_

Within minutes he was pulling into Prospect, and parking up in his usual spot outside 852. His anticipatory grin stretched his lips when he spotted Blair’s Volvo already in place, and as he climbed out of the truck and locked up, he reached out with his hearing, eagerly seeking his lover’s precious heartbeat and voice. Because Blair constantly talked, apparently unable to keep his rapid-fire thoughts to himself even when alone; and Jim - far from being irritated now – actively sought out that beloved voice, gratefully accepting its soothing and calming tones. 

However, his grin faded to a perplexed frown as his heightened hearing picked up his lover’s heartbeat; finding it elevated somewhat in anxiety, perhaps? And he was talking, for sure, but his words made little sense. Unless he was talking to someone else? Someone - or something - whose presence confused the sentinel momentarily. 

Entering the building, Jim eschewed the cranky elevator in favour of taking the stairs, his frown darkening as he ran lightly up the steps. A dark suspicion had taken hold, and he needed to see for himself if he was right. _It can’t be! He wouldn’t have!_ he thought desperately as he unlocked the door and threw it open, only to stop dead on the threshold. 

His eyes widening as he took in the tableau before him, his brain gleefully supplied the answers to his internal questions. 

It was, and he had….  


\---------------------  


**Blair:**  


**That afternoon, Rainier Campus:**  


Blair was in a buoyant mood as he sat in his tiny office-cum-storage space, pulling together the notes he needed for the upcoming Anthro 101 lecture he was due to deliver. Although it wasn’t his favourite presentation, knowing that only too many of his listeners were only there in the mistaken belief that his chosen subject would earn them the credits they needed with little or no effort, he still couldn’t keep the grin from his attractive face as he contemplated his and Jim’s most recently solved case. Even though he was naturally self-effacing under far too many circumstances, this time he knew that he had made a vital contribution to the investigation, and it wasn’t just Jim who had told him so. Simon himself had actually come out and praised him openly in the bullpen, and even if it had caused him to blush in bashful reaction, he was still grateful for the unexpected public approbation. 

And the fact that Jim had promised to show him just how much his contribution was appreciated tonight made his smirk widen even further in gleeful anticipation. 

Just then, a knock on the door distracted him, and although he wasn’t expecting any visitors, he still called out a cheerful invitation to enter. And was somewhat surprised when his callers obeyed, standing a little uncertainly in the cluttered space as they each gazed at him, in their own way somewhat anxiously checking out if he was genuinely glad to see them or not. 

Angie Martin was a fellow TA but in the Archaeology Department, and Blair knew her well having rubbed shoulders with her on many a social and academic occasion. She was rather older than him, having returned to her studies as a mature student. She had explained that she had married young, pretty much straight after graduating High School, in fact, and had quickly fallen pregnant with her only son Ricky. She had thought that she had everything she wanted, only to find that her childhood sweetheart was far from the loving husband she had envisaged. Dale Martin had turned out to be an abusive alcoholic, and the moment he had raised his hand to her baby, she had kicked him out. It had been a struggle to re-enter the world of academia, but with the unstinting support of her parents and friends like Blair, she had managed it, juggling her studies with her maternal responsibilities to a gratifyingly successful extent. 

She had quickly gained both her Bachelor’s and Master’s degrees in archaeology, and was only too glad to accept the offer of a Teaching Assistant’s position after signing up for her doctoral programme. Financially Blair knew that it hadn’t been easy for her, but her young son was a credit to her, and they were devoted to each other. 

And Ricky was here now, gazing at Blair with sorrowful eyes which yet held both a glimmer of hope and mute appeal. Appeal which, when verbalised and knowing Blair, was hardly likely to fall on deaf ears. 

The third member of the trio was clutched in Ricky’s arms, and Blair chuckled at the sight. The small terrier cross was also gazing at him, its cute expression guaranteed to win over the hardest of hearts. And Blair’s heart was about as soft as they came. 

“Hey, you two – er…three!” he said, genuine welcome in both expression and voice. “What brings you here to my humble abode? Anything I can do for you?” 

Angie returned his grin with a sad smile of her own, but was plainly uncomfortable. “Um, this might not be a good time, Blair,” she began, “But to be honest, Ricky and I had no idea where else to go. Can I explain? I can see that you’re about to go out, so I’ll make it quick, OK?” 

“Sure, Angie,” Blair replied immediately. “If you can find a space, grab a seat. I don’t have to leave for a few minutes yet, so if you want to shift that pile of papers, you can make yourself comfortable. You can probably grab a pillow, Ricky, although I’m afraid you and Scruff will have to sit on the floor.” 

When the three had made themselves at home, with Scruff now sniffing around the small room with avid interest, Angie began her explanation. Apparently, her mother had been taken ill, and rushed into hospital. She had been suffering from a congenital heart problem for years, but had up until now managed to support her husband, daughter and grandson to the best of her ability, both she and Angie’s Dad happy to babysit Ricky when needed. Blair knew that Angie had always worried that she was putting too much responsibility on her mother’s shoulders by moving back in with her parents after her marriage break-up, but the older woman had assured her repeatedly that it was what she wanted. However, a simple infection had laid her low, the common, flu-like cold enough to exacerbate her heart condition to a dangerous degree, such that she had been rushed into intensive care. And if she managed to pull through, she would probably never be able to return home again, but would be looking at a lengthy stay in a hospice. Her devastated father had told Angie that if her mother survived, he intended to look for a good place in which they could both settle, preferably somewhere warm, but that would entail selling the family home. 

Unsurprisingly, Angie had fully understood his decision, but it meant that she and Ricky would have to look at finding alternative accommodation, and quickly, and therein lay the problem. Not having the finance available to purchase even a small property herself, Angie would be looking at renting an apartment, and as yet had found none within her price range that would accept pets. She could hardly expect to leave Scruff with her father under the circumstances, but even though she knew it would break Ricky’s heart, she was forced to accept that Scruff had to go. And who wanted to adopt a mutt like Scruff, however endearing she and Ricky believed him to be? 

“I can’t take him to the pound, Blair,” she sighed dispiritedly. “There’s always far more dogs available than potential adopters, and folks seem to go for the better bred ones first. And since Scruff knows and likes you, I was hoping that perhaps you might consider taking him in, even if it’s only until we can find a permanent home for him. And Ricky would know that his playmate is in good hands too,” she added, reaching out to squeeze her son’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“It’s a lot to ask, I know, but could you just consider it?” 

And of course, what else could Blair do but agree, his generous heart yet again dictating his automatic response well before his head could kick in with arguments against his rash decision. And it didn’t take long for him to realise that it was quite the list. But what was done was done, and he could no more take back his words than cut off his right arm, not after seeing the whole-hearted relief and gratitude one both Angie and Ricky’s faces. For sure, Ricky would miss his pet, but at least he would be able to visit if Scruff went to live with his mom’s friend Blair, and he also knew that the friendly and accommodating young man would probably even let him take Scruff for walks occasionally. It wasn’t the perfect answer, but it was the best they could all come up with. 

And most importantly, it meant that there was no way Scruff would be put down, which was a truly unthinkable proposition. 

By that time, Blair realised that he had to make tracks otherwise he would be late for his lecture, so quickly coming to a decision, he said, “Look, Angie, Ricky, I have to go, and I have another lecture to give afterwards. But how about you go and collect everything you think Scruff will need, and bring it back here in a couple of hours? I should be finished here by 5.00-ish, so I can pick up Scruff and take him back to the loft so he’ll have a while to check the place out before Jim gets home.” _And probably goes ballistic!_ he added internally, although there was no way he pass on that grim thought to Angie and Ricky. He’d made the choice, for better or for worse, and he’d have to live with the consequences. 

And wasn’t _that_ a wonderful concept? Him and his big mouth….  


\-------------------------  


Later that afternoon, Blair had acquired a significant quantity of requisites for puppy ownership, plus the pup itself, and was now on his way back to the loft. Although Ricky was understandably upset as he watched Blair’s Volvo pull away, as Angie hugged her son to her, she herself felt no little relief as one more worry was lifted from her shoulders. Oh, yes, she too loved Scruff, and had been so grateful for the little dog’s companionship for Ricky, but now she was sure she had found the right solution so that she could concentrate on finding a suitable place for herself and Ricky. 

“He’ll be fine, Sweetie,” she murmured encouragingly, giving the boy’s shoulders another reassuring squeeze. “You know how much Blair loves animals, and Scruff knows him too. And Blair said we could go and visit him once he’s settled in to Blair and Jim’s place, so you haven’t lost him altogether. I know it’s not the same, and we’ll both miss him, but at least we know he’s got a really good home now, don’t we?” 

Ricky looked up at her, his eyes mournful and also uncomfortably knowing in the way that only a child’s can be. “I guess so, Mommy,” he replied pensively. “That is, I know Uncle Blair’ll look after him OK. But what about Jim, Mommy? Does he love dogs too?” 

And Angie was unhappily aware that she didn’t actually know the answer to that one, so she obfuscated instead. “Oh, I don’t see why not, darling. Who couldn’t love Scruff?” 

Perhaps it wasn’t the reassuring answer Ricky really wanted, but short of out-and-out fibbing, it was a good as she could come up with.  


\--------------------  


Shortly afterwards, Blair had arrived back at 852, and had introduced Scruff to his new abode. While the little dog sniffed around and happily checked out all the interesting new smells, Blair carried the last of the dog’s kit up to the loft, depositing it all inside the door. There was a cosy bed, a new harness and leash, various pills and potions for promoting the best of canine health, and also for keeping fleas at bay. A few dog toys, a new feeding bowl and bags of dry chow, plus several cans of tinned dog food completed the haul, and Blair gazed around him, wondering now whether he should try and put everything away or wait until Jim returned in case he had different ideas as to where everything should be stored. He decided that he’d just stack it all tidily beside the kitchen counter for the time being, apart from the bowl, which he filled with fresh water and put down for Scruff to drink as needed. 

And then all he could do was wait, and while he did so, he played with the little dog, who seemed to be completely content with the situation so far. Indeed, he soon had Blair grinning happily as they played tug-o’-war with one of Blair’s old socks, the feisty little dog growling with mock ferocity as he was pulled along over the hardwood floor, his nails clicking as he scrabbled for grip. 

“You are a lovely boy, aren’t you?” Blair crooned as he picked the dog up, giggling as Scruff tried to lick his face. “I know Ricky’ll miss you lots, Scruff, but I’ll love you, I promise. Who’s a good boy then?" 

There was much of the same mush as they settled on the sofa with Scruff snuggling contentedly on Blair’s lap for a nap, but Blair couldn’t keep the sappy smile off his face. He had always wanted a pup as a child, but he and Naomi never settled long enough in one place for him to have one. 

However, harsh reality suddenly kicked in again as he anticipated Jim’s return home. To be honest, he had absolutely no idea whether Jim loved dogs or not. For sure, he’d never hurt one, and Blair guessed that he and his little brother Stevie might have had a dog as children, but Jim never really spoke about his home life. And whether or not he’d appreciate a scruffy little mutt yapping and shedding hair all over his pristine loft was yet to be discovered. And the more Blair thought about it, the more he concluded that he might well have made a grave error of judgement. 

And all too soon he knew he was about to find out as the key rattled in the lock to announce Jim’s arrival. 

Turning to face the door, and gripping Scruff’s collar when the little dog made to leap off his lap and see off the intruder, he offered his flabbergasted lover a nervous smile as Jim stopped dead just on the threshold, an incredulous expression on his patrician features. 

“Uh, Jim? This is Scruff,” he babbled anxiously. “I…uh…offered to give him a home ‘cos Angie and Ricky can’t take him with them and they don’t want to have him put down and I said I’d help, and I wondered if we could keep him…?” 

His breathless words broke through Jim’s temporary stasis, and with beetling brows he carefully closed the door behind him and approached the sofa, almost stalking his prey like the black jaguar which was his spirit animal. Blair gulped nervously at the sight, and Scruff growled, his hackles rising as he prepared to defend his new master. 

And then it happened. Jim was suddenly struck by the heart-felt apology and pleading in his lover’s beautiful baby blues, and as Blair cuddled the small dog close in comfort, Jim was hit by the full force of a second pair of puppy dog eyes, almost as appealing as his lover’s. He was lost, and he knew it. The Sentinel sighed gustily as he admitted defeat. Looked like he and Blair now had a pet. Huh.  


\-----------------------  


**Scruff makes himself at home:**  


Several hours later, Jim and Blair sat together on the sofa, the big cop’s arm draped comfortably around his lover’s shoulders as they divided their attention between the Jags replay on TV and the little dog on the rug before them chomping happily on a chew almost as big as himself. The evening hadn’t followed the path Jim had envisaged, but he had to admit that it hadn’t been so bad after all. 

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Scruff in Blair’s arms, he had forced himself to calm down in the face of his lover’s anxiety and take stock of the situation. Sitting down beside Blair, he had encouraged the young man to provide a full explanation of his reasons for taking on someone else’s pet, and truthfully, once he understood the circumstances, he couldn’t bring himself to condemn his soft-hearted partner for his capitulation. The little dog was kind of cute in its own way, and once it seemed to realise that Jim posed no threat to its new friend, it was happy to make the bigger man’s acquaintance too, even if said man wasn’t quite so appreciative of Scruff’s enthusiastic efforts. 

Having accepted the inevitable, at least for the short term, he had helped Blair to put away all Scruff’s necessities, although they had still to decide where the dog would be sleeping, so the bed remained beside the sofa for the time being. And he had refused point blank to walk the dog by himself, freely admitting that it would do nothing for his self-perceived macho image. That was down to Blair; who had no pre-conceived ideas about his own image anyway; as would be the general feeding and caring for the little animal. There was a limit to his acceptance after all. But in the face of Blair’s gratitude and happiness, he had to admit that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Once having discussed as many logistical details as necessary for the time being, he had ordered the promised Thai food, and then proceeded to tell Blair about Simon’s approval and his granting of an extra day off on the following Monday. 

“Oh, man! That’s so cool of him, Jim! I mean, it was really something when he congratulated me in the bullpen this morning, because I sure didn’t expect it. But to give you long weekend is only what you deserve, man. Did you have any particular plans?” 

At that, Jim looked askance at their new furry friend. “Well,” he drawled, “I _had_ thought that we might go off somewhere for a couple days’ camping and fishing, but I don’t think that’s going to be possible now.” 

Blair’s face fell immediately, and he peeked contritely up at his lover. “Um, no, I guess not. Well, not yet, anyway. I’m so sorry, man. But you could go without me. You deserve a break, and you don’t really need me underfoot all the time.” 

“Whatever makes you think that, babe?” Jim replied indignantly. “That might have been the case months ago; before we saw the light, so to speak; but now I couldn’t even conceive of going off by myself. No, we’ll think of something else, OK?” and he pulled his smaller lover into his side for a prolonged cuddle to prove his point. 

After a while, he sat back and offered another suggestion. “I was thinking, babe, that Scruff might turn out to be an outdoorsy type anyway, having so much terrier in him, but as it’s early days, how about we just take him to the National Forest for the day tomorrow for a hike? He’s got one of those long, extending leash things, hasn’t he? So he could run around without the possibility of getting lost or into trouble. What do you think? We can take a picnic with us.” 

Blair beamed at him, his eyes alight with pleasure. “That’s a great idea, Jim. It’ll be a great way to introduce Scruff to the great outdoors, and fun for us too. And I think you’re right, man. Eventually we might well find that Scruff likes camping and stuff as much as we do, and plenty of people take their dogs to the parks with them. As long as we keep him under control, I think he’ll be fine.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do, babe,” Jim said with satisfaction. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad that at least he’s a working type dog even if he’s small. I don’t think I could have handled the idea of a pampered pedigree lapdog pooch like a Pekingese or Pomeranian or some such. What do you think he is, babe? Apart from terrier, that is?” 

They both studied the little dog for several minutes, until Scruff became aware of their scrutiny and looked up from his chew, his head cocked on one side. And Jim had to admit that he certainly was cute. He had a slightly long body, as if there was a bit of sausage dog in his background, but a terrier face. His coat was predominantly white and wiry, but with brown patches in places, one of which covered part of his face and one eye. His ears should both have been pointed and upright, but one was bent over at the tip, and his eyes were bright and brown. His tail was long and upward curving, and seemed to wag incessantly, and his paws were slightly large in proportion to the rest of his body. As Blair commented with a wry grin, he was a genuine mutt, but attractive for all that. 

And Jim just had to agree. But he wasn’t so happy when Blair cheerfully compared Scruff’s lineage to his own. “Don’t put yourself down like that, babe, even in fun! You’re no mutt, and I’ll thank you not to denigrate my guide like that!” 

Blair smiled softly in reply then. “Sorry, Big Guy. I didn’t mean to offend you, man. It’s just that not knowing much about my own parentage, I guess I can empathise with Scruff. And I’m really glad that you approve of mutts!” he ended with a disarming grin. 

Somewhat placated, Jim had to grin in response. “Perhaps I do at that, babe. But now I think it’s time for bed, don’t you? If we want to get off early for our day out, we could do with an early night. Especially as I have plans for you, My Pretty! Mwahahaha!” he chuckled evilly, twirling an imaginary moustache. 

Blair didn’t need any further persuasion, and jumped to his feet with alacrity. “You’re on, lover! I’ll just take Scruff out for a bit to do his business, then I’m all yours!” 

Or so he thought.  


\--------------------  


By the time Blair had returned from Scruff’s pit stop, Jim had checked over the loft, picked up, and was getting ready for bed. As soon as his lover was safely back in his territory, he intended to do his last rounds – as only an anal sentinel can - lock up and then ravish his beloved young partner. 

As Blair entered the loft, Jim grinned in wicked anticipation, and as Blair gave Scruff a last treat before settling him on his bed next to the sofa, he was already making his way upstairs. He waited while Blair completed his own pit stop – although he didn’t listen in, of course, respecting the younger man’s privacy – and by the time Blair reached the top of the stairs, his amorous sentinel was waiting to pounce. Within seconds, both men were naked and rolling under the covers, Blair snickering as Jim straddled his willing victim, muttering, “Well, My Pretty! Are you ready for me?” 

And who was Blair to deny him? Nodding eagerly, no words were uttered – or were, in fact necessary as Jim began to imprint his guide’s beautiful body – the only sounds being ‘Ooohs’ and ‘Aaaahs’ and other moans of pure pleasure as Blair gave himself up to his lover. By the time Jim had disappeared beneath the covers, working his way down and intent on reaching his goal - which was hard and leaking and desperate for his attention – Blair was gasping and writhing in desire, wanting only for Jim to just _get on_ with it before he exploded! 

And then suddenly everything went pear-shaped when a growling Scruff nipped sharply at Jim’s toes through the covers, apparently intent on defending his smaller master again. “What the fuck? Owww!” Jim yelped as he shot up the bed again, while a totally bemused Blair gaped at him. All thoughts of seduction went out the window as Scruff leapt up onto the bed to position himself in front of Blair. Who just had to laugh. 

Jim scowled disbelievingly at the pair as he rubbed his sore toes. At least the covers had protected them to a certain extent, so no real harm had been done, but for a moment his thoughts were almost murderous as he glared at the bristling dog. However, Blair simply couldn’t stop giggling, even as he cuddled Scruff to him. “Bad dog!” he muttered unconvincingly. “I’m quite safe, boy, so you can stop with the growling!” 

His words seemed to do the trick, and Scruff settled down some, although he still fixed Jim with a baleful canine glare. 

“Oh, man! I’m sorry,” Blair hiccupped. “I shouldn’t laugh, I know! But…but I was just thinking, man. It could have been something much worse that he nipped! And he was only trying to protect me, after all!” With that, his giggles became gales of real laughter as Jim’s scowl was betrayed by a tell-tale twitching of the lips, and soon they were leaning against each other, howling in side-splitting merriment as the comedy of the situation hit home. 

Eventually, they managed to get their amusement under control, wiping tears off their cheeks as they both petted the small dog. All thoughts of sex were set aside for that night, in favour of a comforting cuddle instead, but Jim had the last word anyway. 

“As from tomorrow night, babe, Scruff can sleep in your old room! He’ll be quite comfortable in there, and my toes – and other parts – will remain safe, OK?” 

And with a loving grin and a passionate kiss, Blair gave his seal of approval.  


\-----------------------  


**The Great Outdoors:**  


The following morning, both men were up and ready to go bright and early, even the habitually ‘Grumpy Butt’ morning Blair doing his best to prepare for the day’s adventure. By the time Jim had prepared a good breakfast of eggs and toast, he had showered, walked the dog and was on his third much-needed mug of coffee. As he deliberated on what he would need for Scruff during the day, Jim snickered as he set the plate of fluffy eggs in front of his distracted lover. “Eat up, babe,” he commanded gently. “I’ve got a feeling that you’re going to need the energy, and I’m sure that between us we can prepare a decent picnic for all three of us. Let’s just enjoy the day, want to?” 

Blair rewarded him with a beaming smile, so appreciative of his lover’s care and consideration. “Thanks, Jim. You’re right. It’s going to be great, and I need to lighten up. And I think Scruff knows it too!” and he looked down at the little dog, who was sitting at his feet, wagging his tail as if he knew – and fully appreciated – the sentiment. 

Within a short time, they were all set, and went down to the truck, backpacks filled with foodstuffs and water for men and dog, and Scruff’s harness and extending leash in place. Once Jim had thrown the packs into the truck bed, and covered them securely with a tarp, all three climbed on board, an excited pup situated between his two masters, and they were on their way. 

As he drove, Jim had to smile to himself at the actions of his two passengers. They were so alike in their energy and enthusiasm that he just had to grin in appreciation. Both Blair and Scruff gazed eagerly from side to side, missing nothing of interest as they travelled along, and of course, Blair had to provide a running commentary. And Jim was happy to acknowledge that he didn’t mind in the slightest. Whereas before he might have sighed in resignation, or even attempted to shut the younger man down, now he positively welcomed the enthusiastic prattle, his senses basking in the soothing tones. 

It seemed like no time at all before they were parking up in their favourite spot, and were getting ready for their hike. Running around at the fullest extent of his leash, Scruff was eagerly investigating every point along and within the circumference of his quite spacious area, while Jim and Blair donned their backpacks and locked up the truck. For once, the weather was being kind, and if not exactly sunny, at least it was dry, and Jim’s senses told him that it was likely to stay that way. Blair grinned up at him as they set out. 

“This is great, man. What could be better? You, me…and Scruff. Thanks for bringing us along, lover. It seems an age since we had any real time to ourselves.” 

Jim grinned down at him, feeling nothing but mellow. “De nada, babe,” he replied. “We both deserved this, and so what if we’re sharing it with the mutt? You were right to take him in, babe. Despite last night, there’s no way I’d want to see him put down,” and he nodded over to where Scruff was running back and forth, sniffing and checking out every spot he could reach while contained by his extending leash. 

In response, Blair threw his arm around Jim’s waist and smiled up at his lover, his emotions clear to see on his mobile features. It was going to be a good day, he just knew it.  


\--------------------  


**Back to Earth:**  


As it turned out, Blair was quite correct, and all three had had a very pleasant day. Both men had thoroughly enjoyed the physical exercise, even as they appreciated the peace and quiet of the forest, and Jim in particular felt himself relaxing as his senses revelled in the natural, fresh scents and sounds. For the sentinel, it was a treat to escape from the often unpleasant noise and polluted atmosphere of the city, and he was even chilled out enough to allow his lover to guide him through a bit of practice testing. And as for Scruff, it certainly seemed as if he had enjoyed himself too, running around endlessly until they finally returned to the truck for the drive back, and then he immediately fell asleep curled up on Blair’s lap, twitching in doggy dreams as he slept all the way home. 

Perhaps it was the fact that he had had such an exciting but tiring day that he made no complaint when gently settled on his bed in Blair’s old room, and Jim and Blair made the most of their freedom to take up where they left off the previous night, to both men’s relief and satisfaction. 

Sunday was a much more relaxed day for all three, with Jim and Blair generally kicking back and enjoying the chance to chill in front of the TV, in between taking Scruff out to the local park for a shorter walk, and to do his business. In no time at all, they seemed to fall naturally into a routine, such that Blair was compelled to comment that it felt almost as if they had had a dog for years. And in all honesty, Jim couldn’t disagree. Monday was a repeat of Saturday’s excursion, except in a different area of the National Forest, and Scruff seemed to have accepted that he wasn’t allowed upstairs during the night unless invited, which wasn’t until after his masters had indulged in whatever version of their preferred night-time activity they chose. 

By Tuesday morning, it had to be said that Jim was ready to return to work, although not to escape his lover or their new pet. It was simply anathema to him to ‘stand down’ from his role as tribal protector, as Blair was wont to describe it, for any length of time, feeling the need to get back into the saddle refreshed and good to go from his long weekend break. Blair also needed to go in to the U as he had office hours and a tutorial that morning, but he suggested that he come in to the PD in the afternoon after having first come back to the loft to take Scruff out. He knew that the little dog was used to being left for a few hours by Angie when she was at work and Ricky was at school, and, it had to be said, while her Dad was spending time at his wife’s bedside in hospital. 

It was a reasonable suggestion, and Jim said as much before kissing his lover goodbye and setting out for the PD, already looking forward both to getting back to work and to Blair’s company later in the day. 

The arrangement seemed to work well, and by the time Blair arrived in the bullpen, Jim was more than happy to see him. And the young man might have been surprised at the many questions he fielded from their friends and colleagues regarding Scruff and his well-being, except that he already knew that beneath their world-weary cynicism, most cops seemed to harbour a soft spot for kids and animals. 

The next few days followed a similar routine, and became SOP for sentinel and guide, but in retrospect, Blair should have guessed that their new lifestyle couldn’t continue indefinitely, and so it transpired all too soon.  


\------------------------  


**All’s Well that Ends Well?:**  


Friday afternoon had arrived again, and in his office, Blair smiled to himself as he packed his ever-present backpack with everything he needed for the weekend. It was hard to believe that it had only been a week since he and Jim had taken Scruff into their lives, and, it had to be said, into their hearts too. He had already become an established fixture in their busy existence, and neither of them would have it any other way. Only that morning, Blair had worked alongside Jim at the PD, helping the detective with his routine paperwork, and then, following a quick visit to the loft in order to take Scruff out to do the necessary, he had arrived on campus in time to take his afternoon lectures. And now he was free and clear to go home, where he intended to walk Scruff before preparing the makings for dinner, knowing that Jim would appreciate a home-cooked meal on his return from the PD. Humming to himself, he recalled that it was around about this time when he had received his visit from Angie, Ricky and Scruff the previous week, and immediately that gave him pause for thought, wondering how his friend’s Mom was doing. His happy grin gave way to a frown of concern as he contemplated her situation. He hadn’t seen or heard from Angie since, which was hardly surprising since she had taken a few days’ compassionate leave to support her parents through their present crisis, and now he couldn’t help but worry as to the outcome. 

And almost as if his thoughts had conjured her up, suddenly there was a knock on his door, and somehow he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be his friend. Opening the door to admit her, he opened his arms to her to give her an affectionate hug, which she gratefully reciprocated. After a moment, he stood back a little to study Angie’s pale face, his sympathy fully engaged as he took in the shadows under her eyes and her obvious weariness, but there wasn’t the deep sorrow in her expression that he had expected to see. 

“Hey, girl, are you OK? You look exhausted, hon. Dare I ask how’re things at home?” His gentle question elicited a somewhat wan smile on his friend’s tired features, Angie plainly appreciating his genuine concern. 

“I’m OK, Blair, thanks for asking. And yes, you can ask, hon. Can I sit down for a moment while I bring you up to speed?” 

“Of course!” Blair replied hurriedly, clearing off his only other chair. When Angie settled into it with a sigh of relief, he perched on the edge of his desk and took her hands in his, waiting patiently for her to speak. But once he’d heard everything she had to tell him, he couldn’t deny that in some respects he was torn, even though he recognised that he shouldn’t be. It wasn’t about him, after all. 

Apparently Angie’s Mom had rallied against all expectations, and although she remained weak and would continue to require a lot of care and attention, she was insistent that she return home as soon as possible, rather than be placed in a hospice. And what was more, she absolutely refused to consider being moved from her family home to some other location, however warm. She understood and was deeply grateful for her husband’s willingness to put her and her health first, but she insisted that she would be far happier in familiar surroundings as long as her husband didn’t have to do all the care work himself. And furthermore, she wanted to spend what time she had remaining to her in the bosom of her family, so there was no need for Angie and Ricky to move out after all. It was obviously a huge relief for Angie, as not only would she get to spend as much time as possible with her Mom, but it also offered security for her and Ricky while they continued to support her Dad. 

Under the circumstances, it was the best possible outcome, and Blair was genuinely happy for her. However, there was a down-side as far as he was concerned, even though he did his best to put a brave face on it. Because of course Ricky wanted his playmate back, and there was no way Blair could deny him. He knew it was selfish of him to want to keep Scruff, but he couldn’t deny that it was going to hurt giving him back, even though he tried to be upbeat for his friend’s sake. 

But Angie was a sensitive person, and although deeply grateful for everything Blair and Jim had done for her in keeping her son’s pet safe and well, she knew and understood that her gentle friend was going to be upset. Squeezing his hands gently, she smiled at him, her eyes kind as she said, “Thank you so much, Blair. You’re the best of friends, and I so appreciate everything you’ve done for me and Ricky. Ricky is going to be so happy to have his little playmate back, but I can tell that you’ve gotten attached to him already, haven’t you? And I’m so sorry, truly, if it’s going to hurt giving him up again. All I can say is, thank you. Without you stepping in when you did, we may well have gotten rid of Scruff, believing that we had no other choice, and as things have turned out, that would have been a dreadful decision. Are we still friends?” 

And really, what else could Blair say? He was happy for her, he really was, and he told himself that he had no right to feel sorry for himself. So he gave her his warmest smile as he replied, “Of course, Angie! And you’re welcome, hon. It’s been a pleasure, truly, and I’m so happy for you. For all of you. 

“So, when do you want to pick Scruff up? Do you want to come over to the loft tomorrow morning? You’ll be very welcome.” 

And Angie nodded agreeably. “That would be perfect, Blair. Shall we get to you about 10.00 am? I don’t want to come too early on a Saturday, even though I suspect that Ricky will be wanting to arrive at dawn! He’s so excited about seeing Scruff again.” 

Blair confirmed that the time would work for he and Jim, and the pair of them rose to leave, Blair to return to the loft as planned, and Angie to pick up Ricky from school. And on the surface, both looked happy and content, although perhaps only a sentinel lover would be able to discern the true depths of Blair’s inner hurt and disappointment.  


\-------------------  


**Epilogue:**  


Saturday morning arrived bright and clear, but as he watched his dejected young lover set out with drooping shoulders to take Scruff for his last walk in the local park, Jim thought that Cascade’s usual rain and gloom would have been more appropriate. When he had arrived home the previous evening, he had found a despondent Blair trying his best to keep up appearances, only to give up and confess the reasons for his unhappiness while cuddled in Jim’s comforting embrace. And in truth, Jim had surprised himself to find that he was far more upset at the prospect of losing Scruff than he would ever have imagined. It went without saying that both of them were genuinely happy for Angie and her family, but the little dog had worked his way into their lives and under their skin in a remarkably short time, and they were going to miss him more than they could possibly have believed. 

Having said that, once they had witnessed Ricky’s intense excitement and joy at being reunited with his pet, they couldn’t in all honesty do anything but wish him well, and a deliriously happy Scruff too. And as they loaded boy, dog and doggy belongings into Angie’s car, their smiles were warm as they were both hugged by Angie yet again. Waving her off as she pulled away, they stood together, arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they watched her until the car disappeared from sight up the street. 

Squeezing his armful gently, Jim looked down into Blair’s suspiciously bright eyes. “You OK, babe?” he enquired softly, his expression nothing but caring and understanding. Blair’s answering smile was a bit watery, but full of love and gratitude for all that. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Jim. I mean, I’m really going to miss that little guy, but wasn’t it great to see how happy he was to meet Ricky again? And to see Ricky’s reactions too. They belong together, don’t they?” 

Jim grinned and nodded, appreciating his lover’s generosity of spirit. And as they made their way back inside to head up to #307, he said, “You’re right, babe. They do belong together, and even though it was fun having Scruff here with us, I can’t feel bad that they’re all going to be one happy family again. And that’s only because of you, babe, so you should be proud of that.” 

Blair’s smile was brighter then as he replied, “That’s good of you to say, Jim. Thank you, lover. But it was up to you too, because I did rather drop it in your lap unannounced, didn’t I? You could have refused after all. But I’m so glad you didn’t.” 

Entering the loft, Jim closed the door behind them, then took his guide into his arms. And after they had indulged in a very satisfying kiss, he looked down into Blair’s delightfully flushed face and slightly unfocussed eyes, his own expression thoughtful. 

“You know what, babe? I heard that the local pound has some very cute mutts looking for good homes. Perhaps we should go check it out, huh? Maybe choose a mutt of our own?” 

Blair snapped back to full alertness at that, and Jim just had to chuckle ruefully as his lover bounced beneath his hands, for all the world like a kid himself. 

“Oh yeah! That’s a great idea, Jim. When shall we go? How about this afternoon? Can we? Can we, Jim?” 

And all Jim could do was shake his head in fond exasperation. Looked like they were going to be getting their very own Scruff sooner rather than later, and gazing into his guide’s beautiful, excited eyes, he found that he really couldn’t be sorry about that.  


**THE END**


End file.
